The Dream of Sisters: The Journey
by Goldmoonrider
Summary: Years after Barktail left for FireClan, things have changed. Barktail is now the proud mother of Thornfur, Skytail and Willowpaw, but she still isn't happy. And not only that, but Willowpaw is destined for something great, but the only way she can find out how to use this power is by traveling far away to the new SkyClan where she must find out her families true past. Please Review
1. Allegiances

SnowClan

Leader: Snowstar - white tabby she-cat with black paws and underbelly, blue eyes

Deputy: Redpelt - red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Silverpelt - cloudy white she-cat

Apprentice - Spiritheart - light gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Blackstripes - black-and-white striped tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Fawnstep (when kits are apprentices)

Blueheart - blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice: Windpaw

Goldheart - golden she-cat with green eyes

Rainclaw - dark gray tom with green eyes

Brambleheart - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Bearpaw

Sandstorm - ginger she-cat

Cloudypelt - cloud-white tom

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Littlepelt - black-and-white tom with green eyes

Sweetheart - gray spotted white she-cat

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Twitchspark - long-haired light brown tom

Blazeclaw - ginger-brown tom with amber eyes

Scratchstorm - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Apprentices:

Windpaw - long-haired gold-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepaw - brown she-cat with long ginger tail

Sandpaw - bright ginger she-cat with sandy brown fur on tip of tail

Bearpaw - dark cream tom (much older than Rosepaw and Windpaw, formerly loner, Fawnstep's mate)

Flowerpaw - bright ginger she-cat (Bearpaw's mother, formerly loner)

Queens:

Fallingleaf - bright brown she-cat with ginger-sand legs and tail, mother of Rainclaw's kits Graykit (gray tom), Shadowkit (dark gray she-cat with blue eyes) and Leafkit (light brown she-cat with green eyes)

Fawnstep - light cream she-cat with blue eyes, formerly loner, will go into training once her kits have turned six moons old, expecting Bearpaw's kits

Elders:

Browny - brown tom with amber eyes, former rogue

Shade - gray-white she-cat, Browny's mate, former rogue

FireClan

Leader: Flamestar - ginger tom with flame colored pelt

Deputy: Barktail - dark brown tabby she-cat with light amber eyes, formerly of SnowClan (Flamestar's niece)

Apprentice: Mudpaw

Medicine Cat: Mintpool - elderly light gray she-cat with white hairs on muzzle from old age

Apprentice: Owlfeather - golden brown she-cat

Warriors:

Whisperclaw - dark gray tom with black paws and muzzle (Barktail's mate, father to Skytail, Thornfur and Willowpaw)

Dustflight - dusty-ginger tom with blue eyes

Mountainhawk - brown tom with green eyes

Grayfur - gray tom

Gingerroot - ginger she-cat with green eyes

Bluesky - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Risingstorm - dark gray tom

Woodclaw - dark brown she-cat

Brackenpelt - ginger tom with blue eyes

Brightfur - ginger she-cat

Shycloud - gray-white she-cat with blue eyes

Rockfur - dark gray tom

Hawkfeather - gray-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Skytail - dark brown tom with blue eyes

Thornfur - black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Wildpaw

Shiverice - white she-cat with blue eyes

Coldnose - bright gray tom

Dewtail - gray tom

Apprentices:

Willowpaw - gray-brown she-cat (Barktail's daughter)

Wildpaw - dark brown she-cat with orange underbelly

Mudpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat

Queens:

Borageleaf - ginger she-cat (mother of Risingstorm's kit, Rosekit)

Elders:

Creak - tortieseshell tom with black stripes going across his back

**SkyClan**

Leader: Sunstar - huge golden tom

Deputy: Glowclaw - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

"Got you!" Willowpaw was nocked over by Wildpaw, the fasted she-cat in the whole entire Clan. The apprentices were doing their own training, catching up on a few skills they had already learned. Willowpaw pushed Wildpaw over with her hind paws and leaped on her, keeping her paws in the right position. The gray she-cat pulled the dark brown she-cat's hind paws out from behind her and leaped on top of her, pinning her down.

"Now I have you, Wildpaw." Willowpaw boasted, and the brown apprentice looked up at her, her eyes bright with happiness.

"You always do, Willowpaw, since your the the best fighter and dodger in FireClan." then her eyes slowly turned to a darkish green. "Do you think there are other Clans that border our territory, and not just the twoleg place?" The ginger she-cat asked.

Willowpaw shrugged. "Maybe, and we're going to go other to that border on our assesment, and have a huge battle with the other Clan."

Wildpaw rolled back over and got to her paws. "You always want battle, Willowpaw, since your the best fighter."

Willowpaw nodded, but she was just opening her jaws to speak when another voice came from behind them. "You two just going to sit around all day making jokes and play fighting, or are you going to start practicing like you were suppose to be doing earlier?"

The two apprentices turned to see Barktail, Willowpaw's mother. The dark brown tabby she-cat came over to her daughter and her daughter's friend. "You two should be practicing, not play fighting. Willowpaw, I hope you are ready for your last patrol before your first assesment, because your father is going to be leading it. You better practice your hunting moves righ away with Wildpaw and Mudpaw"

The apprentice nodded and turned back to her friend. "You be the mouse, ok?"

"No!" Wildpaw mewed. "You be the mouse this time. I was the mouse last time, remember?"

Barktail came closer to them. "You two need to work together. Maybe Mudpaw could be the mouse this time. She's the one who hasn't been the mouse at all!"

Willowpaw agreed with her mother, then scampered off to find the dark apprentice with Wildpaw. The two found her sitting in camp talking with one of the younger warriors who she had a crush on named Dewtail, a gray tom who's mother was a friend of Willowpaw's own mother.

"...and thats when we saw the badger." Dewtail was boasting to her. "It was HUGE! We couldn't believe it, I mean the size of that thing. It's ear was probably as big as the moon itself!"

Mudpaw just sat there with sweet looking eyes, her tail twitching with happiness. "Wow, that sounds amazing- Willowpaw!"

Willowpaw had stuck her claw into the brown apprentice's tail to scare her, and it had. The apprentice almost leaped into the sky when Willowpaw had touched her tail. The gray apprentice just gigled a little and pulled her tail over the brown cat's fur to flatten it.

"It's just me, mouse brain," she meowed, still giggling. "Barktail recomended that we trained on you, who would be the mouse."

Mudpaw licked her forepaw. "Well, ask someone else to be the mouse." she growled softly. "I'm talking with Dewtail right now, so ask someone else." Then she added, "And your the mouse brain, Willowpaw, for sticking your claw into my tail."

Willowpaw just kept kept twitching her whiskers in amusement and padded back over to Wildpaw who had moved to the shade of the oak tree in front of the nursery where Borageleaf was watching her daughter, Rosekit, play with a dried up oak leaf. The kit pounced on it and the sound of leaves crackling shook beneath her paws. With a terrified sqeak the tiny kit darted behind her mother and looked out from her hiding spot, seeing what had just happened.

Borageleaf looked behind her back at her little daughter who looked up at her mother. "The leaf just crackled beneath your paws," she hushed Rosekit. "No need to be afraid of it."

The kit stepped forward and touched the leaf with her paw. It crackled a little, but this time the little cream kitten leaped on it again and played with it more. Willowpaw sat beside her friend and leaned on her, sleepiness sweeping over her. The apprentice stood up and padded over to the apprentice den, slipping inside and dropping into her nest. She soon drifted off to sleep...

_Back in SnowClan_

Snowstar trotted up the long path back to her camp. She was followed by three other cats, a cream she-cat named Fawn, a dark cream tom named Bear, and a bright ginger she-cat named Flower. Snowstar had just met them the morning before and they had decided to join her Clan as warriors, though Fawn was expecting Bear's kits. The three had once lived as kittypets, living happily with their twoleg owners, but had been abandoned a moon ago when the twolegs had to move away. The three cats had been left to fend for themselves, and they had done well, consitering their past.

As they neared camp, Snowstar stopped the three cats and sniffed the air. The fresh scent of SnowClan warriors was just on the left side of the path. The white leader padded over to a large bush and peeked through to see Redpelt, Blueheart, and Windpaw, Blueheart's apprentice, practicing hunting moves. Snowstar looked back at the three former kittypets who were still waiting to enter the camp.

"Redpelt," she meowed to her deputy who looked up and padded over to her leader and leaped out onto the path.

"Yes, Snowstar?" the red warrior asked, looking back at the three cats, then at her leader. "Are those the cats you told me about, Snowstar?"

Snowstar nodded. "Yes. They wish to become warriors, and I am not going to stop in my tracks now. Lets all head back to camp and give the ceremony."

Redpelt nodded and leaped back into the bush, coming back out with Blueheart and Windpaw on her heels. The seven cats, which included the three loners, padded through the bramble entrance that had been constructed to be a tunnel, just like it had been in WindClan camp entrance.

Snowstar leaped onto the Highrock and sat down, clearing her throat. "Let all cats old enough to hunt in the snow gather below me for a meeting of the Clan." she yowled, her voice crackling with hunger.

As soon as all the cats of SnowClan had been seated, she began. "Cats of SnowClan, we have three cats here that wish to become warriors of our Clan. But before they can, they must learn the ways of our ancestors and all those before us." then she looked down at Fawn, Bear, and Flower. "Fawn, Bear, and Flower, please come up to Highrock and stand next to me." The three cats leaped onto Highrock, Fawn staggering a little with her belly full of kits, but still managed it and joined her mate and her mother. "Fawn, you will from this day forth be known as Fawnstep, but when your kits become apprentices, you will train along side them as Fawnpaw and earn your name Fawnstep rightfully." Then she looked down at Blackstripes. "Blackstripes, I trust you enough to be able to train Fawnstep when she has become an apprentice. I hope you pass on your knolege of WindClan and SnowClan to her."

The black-and-white warrior came up to Highrock and touched noses with his new apprentice before leaping down with her by his side and sitting back in his place. Snowstar then turned to Bear. "Bear, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Bearpaw. Your mentor will be Brambleheart. Brambleheart," the white tabby leader flicked her tail at the senior warrior. "You have been a warrior of SnowClan since it began, and I believe that you have earned yourself an apprentice. Pass on your knolege of battle and training to Bearpaw."

When both cats were seated once more, Snowstar turned to Flower. "Flower, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Flowerpaw. Sweetheart, you were once a warrior of SandClan, and you known more about tracking than any other warrior in this Clan. Pass on your knolege of both Clans to this new apprentice."

"FAWNSTEP! FLOWERPAW! BEARPAW!" the Clan yowled the names and Snowstar leaped off the large rock and headed for her den.


	3. Chapter 2

Willowpaw slowly flickered her eyes opened and looked around the Mudspash had moved out of the den when she became a warrior, it seemed less crowded, and colder. Now it was just her and Sandpaw, though she knew that Sandpaw was soon to become a warrior also. The young apprentice shivered as she forced herself out of her nest and out of the den, into the cold morning air.

She looked around the camp to see that most of the warriors were awake, including Mudsplash, Barktail and Whisperclaw, her father. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and sniffed it to see if any new food was there. None. The dawn patrol must have set out late, cause it was almost sunhigh. She slowly walked over to her mother who put her tail around her daughter in a comforting way.

"Goodmorning, darling." She whispered into Willowpaw's ear. The apprentice yawned lightly and padded over to her father and pushed her nose into his chest fur.

"Well, this is a suprise," He chuckled, and the young she-cat felt her father's chest move slightly with every huff.

Her father was slightly old, and was a very important warrior in the Clan. He was one of the senior warriors, but he always had time for his favorite daughter. Willowpaw had noticed ever since she was born that he rarely ever looked at his other kits, Skytail and Thornfur. It was strange, how only some cats looked at the two as if they were traitors and weren't apart of the Clan. Had something happened in the past that made them outsiders to their own Clan?

Willowpaw just shook her head, still pushing against her father's chest. Soon the tom stepped back slightly and looked at his mate, his eyes questioning. Willowpaw looked over at her mother, who nodded at Whisperclaw and looked back at her daughter.

"Willowpaw, we need to talk to you, about your brother and sister," Barktail flicked her tail over at the camp entrance and the two padded into the forest, Whisperclaw staying behind in the camp.

As the two got to the river, Willowpaw could feel Barktail tense. They were close to the border between FireClan and SnowClan, but why would that matter to her mother? Did the deputy think that SnowClan may try to cross the border today?

The two settled down at the river's edge and Barktail began, her voice serious but solem. "Willowpaw, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. About the past." Her voice quivered. "I wasn't born here. Only you and your father were. Your father, well, he's only _your_ father. Not Skytail's or Thornfur's. I, well, I first came from SnowClan, where my sister lives. Snowstar. Thats why I rarely ever to the gatherings with your father. My former mate lives in the Clan. His name, is," her voice slowed to a stop.

Willowpaw knew who it was. She had seen her mother stare at a black-and-white tom who she had heard was called Blackstripes. But how can the mate of Snowstar have been the mate of Snowstar's sister? And why would her mother ever come to FireClan in the first place? The apprentice finished for her mother. "Blackstripes?" she asked Barktail.

Barktail nodded. "Yes, Blackstripes. He and I loved each other very much, but before we even met, I was told by a former deputy of this Clan that I was to come here and become the leader and save this Clan. But, she also told me it meant leaving my sister, and, my only love."

Tears started to fall from the she-cat's face, but Willowpaw still didn't understand. "Why would you have to come here and become leader?"

"Because Nightpelt told me I was destined for greatness here!" Barktail wailed, tears falling in larger amounts and her voice filled with terror from the past. "But I tried not to believe it! I tried so hard, but then when I saw how poor I was becoming, and found out why my sister was always going off in private with my mate, I knew why I had to leave and come here." Grief rang through the mother's voice like a mocking bird's cry in the forest. Barktail looked down at her young daughter. "I wanted to go back after I had started my journey, but then I met Whisperclaw. He showed me true love, and compasion. He gave me food and water and shelter, along with love. Then he promised to be the father to my kits, and thats how you came along. I should have told you this sooner, but, I'm not a true FireClan cat. I'm a SnowClan warrior."

* * *

Back in SnowClan...

"Snowstar, are you awake?"

Snowstar lifted her striped head and looked at the opening of her den to see Redpelt standing there, a brown cat standing behind her.

The queen nodded and Redpelt moved aside to let Fallingleaf enter the den. The bright brown she-cat sat down on the hard den floor and curled her soft bushy brown tail around her forepaws neatly.

"Well?" Snowstar meowed impatiently. "What did you wake me up for?"

The she-cat lifted her chin somewhat defensivly. "I woke you up to tell you I have seen your sister on FireClan's border."

This startled Snowstar. Her sister, Barktail, had left many, many moons ago to live in FireClan, and she had not heard much about her sister except that she was the mother of Skytail, Thornfur, and Willowpaw and now was the mate of a senior warrior named Whisperclaw, and that she was the deputy. What would her sister be doing on the border?

She cleared her throat and flicked her tail slightly. "Go on."

Fallingleaf nodded. "Barktail was with a young gray she-cat, most likely an apprentice. They spoke to each for a while, then left. They were just next to the river, at the place that use to be on our territory. Do you wish to send out a patrol to scout the area, incase it was just a warning of some kind?"

"No," The white tabby she-cat shook her head. "That won't be nessesary. We will just have to keep and eye out for any border crossers. That will be all. I need to finish sleeping. My head feels like I slept on a rock and my belly feels like it's been hung by with claws." The young queen nodded and headed out the den, Redpelt peeking in to make sure Snowstar wasn't angry or iritated by anything, then left.

The den was suddenly quiet, so Snowstar just layed her head down on her forepaws and heaved a long sigh. Dream filled her mind, and she was soon asleep.

_Snowstar padded down a long, quiet path through a strangly familiar forest. Her paws felt as if they were about to fall off, but something kept her from stoping and resting. Some terror, a strange terror of some sort, as if she was being followed. She looked behind her to see shadows filling the forest as she past it, was if she was turning it into darkness of some sort. Soon, she started running, and screams filled her head. Screams of cats that had been lost to the darkness, screams of kits crying for their mothers. Suddenly, the screams became distant, and soon were gone, but the darkness kept coming, and Snowstar tried to shake herself awake from this horred dream, but it was no use. She stumbled over a rock and turned onto her back, look up into the tops of the trees to see a dark brown tabby tom with peircing amber eyes. This was the face of her father, Tigerstar, and it was coming closer, and closer, until it almost reached her..._

"NOOOOO!" Snowstar leaped up and looked around her den. It was brighter than it was earlier, but some strange pressence filled the den. It felt like an evil, dark breeze blowing straight for her. Was Tigerstar coming for revenge on her and her Clan? If so, why?


End file.
